Jealousy's an ugly bitch
by Necromancer687
Summary: My first fic ever written and I already realize I suck at summaries. Dean is totally into Cas but is denying his feeling which becomes ever harder at the intrusive affections from Balthazar. Rated T to be safe, warnings: very probable strong language in later chapters, no lemons of yet. Usual violence and also the pairing is Destiel. (Currently in progress, please read AN)
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Hey there, it's Necromancer687 and this is my first fanfic :D  
well, first fanfic I've had the courage to attempt to publish and not scrap.

I know this chapter is super short but because it's my first one I'm just putting this part out and I'd love to know what anyone thinks of it so far and if it's positive I'll post the next chapter straight away.

I don't wanna beg for RnR but I'm kinda lacking motivation and if this gets positive feedback.

I really don't know if you guys will like this or not, I don't have a Beta yet so all mistakes are shamefully mine. Honestly, no one has seen any of my stories either so I'm really counting on feedback.

Don't be afraid to pm me about like, anything. I like chatting to you wonderful readers and writers :D

* * *

Dean let out a long sigh tapping impatiently on the hood of his beautiful impala.

Cas wasn't here yet.

Lately for some reason meeting Cas always set Deans nerves on edge; like a gnawing sense of anxiety in the pit of stomach.

This time was no different.

He sighed again, checking his watch for the fifteenth time, noticing the cuffs of his leather jacket were slightly wrinkled now from the constant fiddling. Dean tugged at the hard leather, a tingle of self-consciousness causing him to glance around for hopes of sighting his old friend.

It hadn't always been like this, Dean couldn't remember having these feelings back in High School, or at their first job at the fast-food burger joint Cas loved.

No, no that was a lie. In High School there was always that blush which would creep up on Deans cheeks whenever Cas stood or sat too close. Or the wrenching tight feeling in his heart or chests as he watched the dark-haired male devour those triple bacon and cheese burgers he loved to an almost obsessive point.

It was only now that He had arrived. Him who showed up out of the blue whisking the angel off his feet. The angel which was Dean's best friend.

Cas and Dean weren't together, God no. Dean was straight. Although he'd had his suspicions of Cas for a while now, it was just every time he saw that happy little prick running around and flirting with HIS best friend, just sent a wave of possessiveness through Dean's body.

Balthazar _hardly_ deserved Castiels affection. For one, the man had popped up out of nowhere having briefly spoken to Cas in a bar once. He saw that as invitation to prance over upon sighting Cas a second time in the mall as he shopped for a new phone with Dean.

Dean considered Balthazar an itch, but a persistent one at that. It was just the sight of him every time he hung out with Cas. Every time he put his arm around Cas's shoulder or bought him the burger that Dean knew made him so very happy.

The feeling didn't stop when Balthazar wasn't around, it was as though Dean was trying to make up for those times he felt out of place, shabby or even as a third wheel around Cas and his new bff. Dean felt that maybe Cas was boring of him, which is why he went off with the more eccentric man that was Balthazar.

Which was what led Dean to awkwardly standing on the street outside a run-down yet homey bar next to his beautiful Baby to take Cas out on a good, fun night whilst tugging at the sleeves of his leather jacket.

Deep down he knew that Cas didn't and never would care what he looked like. Yet he still couldn't help but make the effort just for him. Sometimes going a little out of his way to get a slightly more expensive shirt or pair of trousers, on those rare shopping trips for clothes.

Which coming from Dean, said a lot.

Another sigh: On reflection it was definitely a one-sided predicament. Not that Cas didn't look amazing, he always and flawlessly did, but he didn't have to even try or worry about making Dean take that second glance when he walked through the door. It just happened.

"Hello Dean."

Accidentally bashing his shin and thumping the hood of the Impala Dean nearly jumped at least two feet in the air.

"Holy crab-cakes Cas, I told you not to do that." Dean panted slightly as he doubled over the car and running a hand in his hair.

"I'm sorry Dean, didn't mean to startle you. It's your own fault for being so lost in thought." Suddenly Cas grinned. "Thinking about me, Winchester?"

The Hunter let out a laugh as he turned to head into the dusty bar, "Yeah, you wish man. C'mon. First rounds on me, eh?"

Still grinning Cas followed the eldest Winchester; his smile widening as the familiar warmth of the regular bar seeped into his lean frame.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: So this is next chapter, sorry the chapters are currently so short they will get bigger I promise. My laptop kept ding this thing where the brightness would go dim then back up again as I was typing this up and it was giving me a mad headache)

* * *

"So how is Anna doing anyway?" Dean asked gently.

Cas took a moment to finish his drink before answering in his gravely tone.

"She's... getting better. The Doctor's saying she is recovering but... things will just come in their own time."

"That's good right?" Dean smiled reassuringly at his friend.

Cas looked up meeting the Hunters eyes returning with a small smile and nodding.

Dean knew how hard it was for Cas to talk about his sister, and couldn't be more grateful that Cas trusted him enough to confide in him.

Anna's accident had torn Cas's family apart. With his father gone AWOL, Gabriel in prison and younger sibling comatose. Cas was left to work harder than he possibly could to keep the shreds of his family financially stable.

But Cas worked himself far too hard. Dean could see the strain on his young face. Deep purple bags under his ringed eyes, premature wrinkles creeping up well before their time. Yet despite the stress Cas still managed to retain his beautiful features. The fact that he totally rocked the 9-to-5 stubble and the deep, crinkly laughter lines whenever he grinned was just proof that the light in those impossible blue eyes wasn't about to go out soon.

Still smiling at the thought he ordered them both another beer ignoring his friends attempts to protest on grounds that he "Had to be in work for 8 or Crowley will literally have his ass."

"You need to stop letting that asshole make you his bitch."

"I'm not his bitch, but I will be if I don't check-in before he's finished his morning coffee."

"I thought you made the coffee?"

"I do."

"Oh." The Hunter laughed softly. "I still say you're his bitch and like it or not but we are watching that Simon Pegg movie on Friday. Crowley can happily suck it if he doesn't let you off early for one night."

With that the Angel facepalmed. "Shit. Dean I'm sorry I totally forgot and now I can't. Balthazar asked me if I would go to this _thing_ with him and I said yes, it was like a headcount event and I'm already on the list."

"Oh." Said the Hunter again. He took another sip of his beer badly hiding his disappointment.

"Dean I am so, so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you, I wasn't thinking and Balthazar said it was some promotion party for his boss and he had to attend it would be better if he brought someone and there's free booze and food and he said my look would give him a good impression and he might get promoted to so I just said-"

"Whoah, whoah, Cas. Slow down. It's fine. Really. Take a breath, man."

Cas gulped and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I just really don't want you to think I'm bailing on you."

"Cas. I know you'd never do anything like that. You're like my brother, c'mon."

"So you're ok with it? We can see the movie another time, right?"

The Hunter swallowed down the bitter feeling that had started creeping up in the back of his throat from the moment Cas said His name.

"Yeah. It's cool."

The Angel let out a sigh of relief not noticing his friends obvious resentment. "Thanks so much Dean, for this and the drinks. But-" He downed the rest of his pint. "I wasn't joking about Crowley having my ass tomorrow, I gotta go. Really."

Shrugging it off with a laugh Dean waved him away. "Go on, man we wouldn't want Crowley having you bent over his desk."

Cas blinked. "Wow. Thanks for that lovely mental image, see ya' tomorrow."

Dean gave him a thumbs up and a grin as Cas left the bar.

The second he was out the door Dean let out a long breath a brooding scowl settling across his features.

_Well isn't this peachy._

* * *

R+R? :D


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3! Sorry this again is quite short but the next chapter will be about the event on Friday. Someone requested I introduce Balthazar's flirty ass so here he is :D

* * *

Chapter 3:

Cas crammed another powdery doughnut into his mouth, moaning softly as he hit the sweet jelly centre.

He was sitting outside a coffee shop for his lunch break, and Balthazar had promised to meet him there. So far he hadn't arrived and after a few minutes of eyeing the doughnut kiosk he eventually surrendered and bought a fat warm doughy ring filled with sweet jam.

"You look cute with sugar on your nose, you know that?"

Cas jumped. "Shit. What?" He turned around mouth still slightly agape to face a smirking Balthazar.

"I said," He took a step towards the shocked Angel. "You look cute with sugar on your nose."

Castiels eyes widened as Balthazar suddenly leaned in close. He froze feeling Balthazar's hot breath on his face when the sleeve of his jacket came up to his nose gently wiping off the white powder.

Balthazar straightened up still pressed quite close to the Angel and smirking.

"Uhm...thanks..." Cas felt his face flush hot as though the warmth of Balthazar's breath was still on it.

"So are we getting lunch, or have you finished eating already?" He gestured to the half-eaten doughnut sitting in Cas's hand still.

"Sure...uhm, I was finished with this anyway." Cas cleared his throat. "Where do you want to go?"

"A little cafe just up the road from here. I've heard they make the most scrumptious burgers." He winked at Cas before gesturing to the pastry in his hand again. "So if you're not eating that...?"

Letting out a small laugh, Cas handed Balthazar the rest of his doughnut feeling a tingle in his stomach as he watched the older man take a bite and then lock eyes as he slowly licked his lips.

"C'mon Castiel, we can watch each others mouths whilst we ate at the cafe." Balthazar chuckled as he turned and strolled away leaving Cas standing in shock for a second before following behind.

* * *

Dean swore as he managed to catch his thumb on the hammer. Again.

This day was _not_ going well.

He was working alone on a busted old car at Bobby Singer's scrapyard. It was hard, sweaty yet honest work and Uncle Bobby had been a family for years.

He stood up sucking on the swollen thumb just as Bobby made his way over with a carrying two beers.

"You finished on that beat-up hood, yet?"

"Nah Bobby, not yet." Dean took one of the beers from him and sat down on the bent hood brooding.

"So." Started Bobby sitting down next to him. "Are you going to carry on sulking all day like an idjit or you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Dean sighed.

"And enough with the sighing already"

"..."

"Look. If you've got a problem don't you think you should tell someone about it like me or Sam? Moping around all day ain't gonna get you anywhere."

"I know Bobby, it's just something I don't wanna talk about."

"Can't even talk about it to Cas?"

"No."

"Well why not?" Bobby stood off the hood fixing Dean with his signature frown. "You two are practically bum-buddies. What stupid thing could be so bad you can't even tell Cas?"

Dean stood as well. "Ok. First of all. We're not _bum-buddies. _Got it? and second, I don't have to tell Cas everything and I don't see why I should."

"Well is it anything you can tell me? 'Cause Dean shoving your problems deep down inside yah' doesn't make 'em go away."

"It's just... well Cas. I'm worried about him, ok?"

Bobby folded his arms taking another swig of his beer. "Well what's wrong with the idjit?"

"Nothing. He's just..." Dean paused losing his nerve.

_This is just going to come out all weird _He thought.

"You know what? Nevermind, Bobby. I'll just talk to Cas about it."

"Alright fine." Bobby downed his bottle and made to leave.

"and Bobby I..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

He nodded turning away from Dean again and leaving the scrapyard leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Dean made to take another swig of his beer and caught only a drop on his tongue instead. After a few moments he came to a decision. He would talk to Cas, but he didn't know what the Hell to say. Just tell him how he felt? Yeah that would go down well. Dean could imagine it now.

_"Hey Cas."_

_"Hey Dean, what's up?"_

_"Oh, you know. Just me being super jealous of your new bestfriend who's clearly trying to start something with you and probably isn't good for you either in my opinion which is totally right."_

Yeah. That's not gonna work. Dean huffed dropping his now empty beer bottle and set back to work on the car hood. Well at least that can be finished on Friday, now.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN:)

So here it is! FINALLY. Sorry this took several days longer than all the others but I just squeezed in 6 weeks of summer coursework into 3 days. Total dedication people. but apparently I work faster under pressure.

Just a quick warning: I said there were no lemons in this story and there isn't. But is a couple of sexual themes but nothing too explicit. I can promise you anything past groping is just implied and I apologize to anyone wanting smut I will probably write a smut fic soon.

and I promised the chapters would get longer! I hope you enjoy I worked hard on this and now I'll shut up so you can read.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Cas paced the floor in his small living room anxiously. Balthazar would be here to pick him up any minute now. Not that Cas was dreading the promotion-party-event-thing; which he was admittedly a bit. But he was still increasingly nervous. Cas never did good at social events, he was too shy, quiet. Because of his lack of social interaction with people at gatherings he usually gave off the impression of some monotone nerd with a bland or zero personality.

And he remembered what Balthazar said about him having the "right look" and Cas didn't want to let him down.

The sudden honk of a horn outside of his house caused Cas's stomach to lurch.

_Shit, he's here. Just play it cool._

Cas took a deep breath sucking oxygen right down to his stomach before setting out the house and locking the door behind him. He turned to see Balthazar waiting for him in a beautiful expensive looking car, it was white, sleek and shiny.

_Nowhere near as beautiful as Deans Impala _

Cas wondered as he made his way towards the car, the thought took his mind of his anxiety for just a second. But it was something and Cas managed a small brave smile at the beaming Balthazar sitting in the drivers seat.

"You look good." He said squeezing Cas's thigh as he slid in the passenger side.

"Thanks, uh.. you too" Balthazar laughed as he set off.

The drive there was mutually pleasant; which was surprising considering Cas's nerves. Balthazar sensed his unease keeping the conversation light in hopes of soothing the younger man. Gradually the Angel found himself feeling calmer at Balthazar's charismatic tone.

When they arrived Cas was feeling far more at ease as Balthazar led him into the chosen venue for the promotion-party-event-thing. It appeared to be an expensive looking hotel, 4 stars at the very least. A valet stood at the entrance taking the keys to the car and waving them inside.

The interior was just as elegant and expensive looking as the outside, but the atmosphere was warm and friendly. Even so, despite the fact he was wearing a formal dress shirt and trousers. Cas felt a little underdressed compared to the almost regally uniformed staff.

After making it through the guest list the men were offered drinks and shown through the doors. It was a nice setting, a brightly lit stage for the speeches and ceremony a small area in front of it which Cas secretly hoped was not a dance floor. The rest of the room with brilliantly decorated tables and chairs facing towards the centre stage. There were also lots of supermodel type business people milling around.

Cas felt his nerves start to creep back when suddenly the Brit's arm snaked around his waist leading him over to a Ralph Lauren look-alike before he could protest.

"Hello Mr Louis. Congratulations on your promotion." He chimed smoothly unlooping his arm from around Cas's waist to shake the man's hand

"Ah, yes Balthazar thank you." Replied Mr Louis. He smiled politely before setting his eyes on the visibly nervous and confused Castiel and extending a hand to him as well. "I trust this is your date?"

"Indeed." Balthazar grinned at Cas's wide-eyed reaction. "Mr Louis, this is Castiel."

"Pleasure to meet you, Castiel. My- what an unusual name"

"Thanks and uh, nice to meet you too." Mr Louis shook his hand warmly and turned once again to Balthazar.

"Now that we're through with the formalities it's great to see you here, my friend. The turn-out was better than what I expected. Even Hank Lazar made his appearance odd 20 minutes ago..."

Castiel tuned out the chatter as names of important business men and HR's and the new hot-shots of corporations were dropped. He didn't know any of them and none were of any significance or importance to him. Cas couldn't care less about the new spokesperson for an overly expensive designer clothing range. Such trivia didn't have an importance or need in his life. Dean didn't care about such matters either. His priorities were simple: Family, friends, survival.

Castiel liked that type of thinking. It was honest, down to Earth and was the mindset of someone you could trust completely.

The mindless chatter stopped for a moment only to be moved to the designated table they were seated at. Cas found himself sitting next to his apparent date. More drinks were served and Mr Louis was called up to the front once everyone had arrived and the ceremony began.

The ceremony was as Cas expected and luckily not too long but the Angel couldn't help but notice the endless supply of drinks making their way into his hands from Balthazar who was still flaunting his charisma skills and charming yet more HR's who made their way over throughout the night.

"They only keep coming over because of you." Balthazar chuckled and winked. Cas thought about this as another energetic suit bounced over and engaged the Brit into conversation. He didn't understand how that was true. Although he did notice that despite the fact he didn't contribute much at all to the chatter; minus the introductions. Eyes would casually slide over to his direction once or twice, sometimes with a smile which Cas politely returned. They weren't looking at him in a bad way so Cas didn't think much of it.

After that the promotion-party-event-thing progressed quite well. Cas found himself feeling more relaxed with a little (a lot of) aid from the alcoholic beverages Balthazar kept serving him.

In truth Cas was starting to feel a bit too drunk. He was light-headed and disorientated and the room was starting to feel swelteringly hot. Suddenly he found Balthazar's hand on his arm who was pulling him out of his chair and leading him through the throng of guests and into the lobby away from the crowded party.

The Angel sighed softly in relief as Balthazar led him into the cool toilets. The cold refreshing air hit him pleasantly clearing his head for a few moments.

"You did good in there, you know." Cas heard whispered in his ear. He gasped as he felt Balthazar's wrap around him stomach from behind and pulling him into the others warm, firm body.

Cas involuntarily tilted his head to the side feeling the Brit's hot breath on his ear.

"What did I do? I didn't say anything." His voice came out a breathy whisper as tingles of unknown pleasure shot down his spine.

He shivered as Balthazar chuckled softly into his hair and then without warning was roughly spun around and slammed into one of the cubicle doors. The older mans chest suddenly meeting his own as Balthazar pushed up against him so close he could feel the others breath mingling with his own.

"Exactly." Balthazar whispered back, his voice low and husky.

"..."

"You did everything I wanted you too, Castiel. I told you why those people kept coming over." He chuckled again. "You, _Castiel. _They were coming over for you."

Cas bit his lip and swallowed. His mouth was dry and the fact that his breathing was now a lot heavier did not help. But there was still no denying the bolt of pleasure that went straight to his groin each time Balthazar said his name.

"They wanted you, _Castiel. _That's what I was talking about when I said you had the right look. It's the new demand for models. You're completely the new look personified. Sexy, unshaven yet rough and delicate at the same time. You could smite someone with your smoulder, _Castiel_ and it's exactly what they're looking for.

Cas opened his mouth completely baffled on how to reply when suddenly a strong pair of lips came crashing onto his own. He felt himself being pushed further against the cubicle doors his noises of surprise and protest completely muffled by the bruising kiss.

It took a few seconds of shock for the Angel to register what was happening and whilst he was wondering how to respond he involuntarily moaned into the breathy kiss.

He couldn't help it Balthazar was a good kisser and before was aware he was returning the gesture with eagerness. All doubts and confusion thrown from his mind due to the airiness of his intoxicated state. All he could think of was the Brit's strong warm hands running down his body to caress his waist and hips and the warm wet lips against his own.

After a few moments the kiss deepened and Cas found himself moaning loudly and tilting his head back as he gripped the hair on the back of Balthazar's head whilst letting a hand slide into the neck of his shirt to grip the muscled shoulder.

This was getting out of control already Cas couldn't help but think as they broke apart for air. Balthazar took the absence of the other males lips as an invitation to attack his neck instead with heated kisses- loving the way the Angel moaned and squirmed as he gripped the older man for support when his kisses reached that sweet spot.

When Cas (barely) managed to get his breath back his mouth was claimed again. Cas shut his eyes as the kiss went deeper than ever and neither males noticed at first when the bathroom door opened.

Suddenly Balthazar broke apart and turned to the newcomer. A suit. Who was staring at them utterly bewildered. They must have looked a sight. Chests heaving with breath coming out in pants, Rumpled clothes, hair and bruised lips.

"Can I help you?" Balthazar asked smoothly; probably the only one of the three relatively calm and un-embarrassed.

"Oh you know- I was just coming in here...to pee...'cause I needed...to pee." The man stammered. "But if you're you know- busy and all I can come back later. but just to pee. I can hold it."

"It's fine, really." Balthazar chimed whilst the suit tripped over his words. "We were just leaving."

With that the Brit gripped Castiels wrist and led him past the traumatised man and back through the lobby.

Cas couldn't find his voice the entire time and even if he could speak, was finding it impossible to find what words to say. Instead he let Balthazar retrieve his car from the valet.

It was only once they were back in the car and he found his breathing had steadied that he had the will to speak again.

Cas paused for a second and cleared his throat. "Balthazar."

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?

Balthazar let out a soft chuckle which sent shivers down the Angels spine before turning to him and winking.

"To my place of course."

* * *

PS: Don't tell me that a chauffeur is the same as a valet they are two completely different things.

_You know who you are_.

**R&R? :D**


End file.
